


Y el vencedor es

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cigarettes, Ficlet, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Bien, no importa. No es que te les han vendidos porque parece más grande, es solo que has mentido.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Y el vencedor es

**Y el vencedor es**

Kei se miraba alrededor con aire circunspecto, determinado a no llamar la atención, y obteniendo el efecto exactamente opuesto con su expresión culpable.

Estaba esperando Daiki afuera del estanco desde más de diez minutos ya, y se preguntaba donde fuera el menor.

Cuando esa mañana había ido en esa misma tienda para comprar cigarrillos, ya sabía que no iba a finir bien.

Demostraba absolutamente sus diecisiete años, y no había riesgo que se le pudieran dar más de ellos.

Pero pues Hikaru le había dicho que solo tenía miedo, que estaba seguro que iba a fallar, y...

Y Kei había sido obligado a intentar, a mostrarle que se equivocaba, que no había nada de que tener miedo.

Pero, el estanquero había rechazado de venderle los cigarrillos en la manera más absoluta, diciéndole con una vena de ironía de volver después algunos años.

Kei se había enfadado y había ido a lamentarse con Arioka, como siempre.

Y, como siempre, Daiki lo había dejado descargar su frustración, pues le había dicho que se iba preocupar él.

Kei lo había acompañado al estanco con aire poco segura, diciéndole que era aún más joven, y que seguramente no iban a vender cigarrillos a él tampoco, pero el otro había insistido para probar lo mismo, y Inoo había decidido di dejarlo hacer.

Estaba empezando a pensar que excusa iba a decir a Hikaru por no haber tenido éxito de comprar los cigarrillos, cuando Daiki salió con una sonrisa del estanco y le puso un paquete en mano.

“¿Cómo... como diablos lo ha hecho?” le preguntó Kei, una expresión al mismo tiempo sorprendida y fallada, porque Daiki había tenido éxito donde él no había podido.

“Oh, solo he jurado que son por mi madre. Y no me ha causado demasiados problemas.” explicó el menor, cogiendo sus hombros. “Si quieres puedes decir a Hikaru-kun que les han vendidos a ti, no importa.” añadió con una sonrisa.

Inoo se quedó por algunos segundos, con el paquete de cigarrillos en mano.

Y en fin cabeceó e se fue hacia los dormitorios, el menor siguiéndolo.

“Bien, no importa. No es que te les han vendidos porque parece más grande, es solo que has mentido.” dijo, como a minimizar lo que había hecho.

Y Arioka fue a punto de decir algo, pero pues renunció.

Se volvieron al dormitorio, y Kei no dijo algo para todo el camino.

Tenía que admitirlo, Daiki había sido más ingenioso que él. Por esta vez.

Era por esto que le gustaba, ¿no?

Y entonces, lo que realmente importaba, era poderse presentar en frente a Hikaru con expresión victoriosa.

Poco importaba como había llegado a la victoria. 


End file.
